


I Think I Love Him

by RichandMichael



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichandMichael/pseuds/RichandMichael
Summary: (Expensive Headphones)(Be More Chill)(Mentions of self-harm, suicide and abuse)(Includes swearing)The story takes place after the Squips are gone. It's still Junior year. Michael starts to see Rich's soft side after events in school. Rich has a big heart even though he used to hide it. Michael begins to grow feelings for Rich and the story shows their love grow.This is straight from Wattpad so I didn't check it over again. when im talking about 2k etc, its for Wattpad*ART IS NOT MINE UNLESS I SAY SO IN THE CHAPTER*Story started on: 6/28/18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book was made by me on Wattpad so follow me their plz! (same name)

(Michael's POV)  
May 1st.  
I have always been a loser. Now I think things will change. After the Squips got deactivated, the "popular" people got a lot nicer and started to talk to people like me and my best friend, Jeremy Heere.

Jeremy.  
Holy shit. What do I say about him? Where do I start? We have been friends for 12 years. He took a Squip and kind of ruined my life and made me really depressed and all that shit. Now I'm still a little upset on the inside but I still love the guy. I've had a crush on him for FOREVER. Now he has his girlfriend Christine so that's not gonna happen.

I lay in my bed not wanting to get up. I do have school in a few minutes but the last thing I want to do is go. I sit in silence until my mama knocks on my door.

"Mike, you have school."  
"I don't want to go."  
"Why?"  
"Mama, I don't wanna talk right now."  
"You can tell us anything!" My mom chimes in from the other room.

I sit in my room pondering. My moms try to get me to go to school. Finally I decide to get up and go. I start to think about Jeremy. No stop I need to get over him. Who else uh, Rich. Rich and I haven't really talked since the hospital. He seems really nice but we only have one class together and Jared Kleinman is in that class so I usually talk to him. I sometimes look over to see Rich glancing at me and if he sees me looking at him he turns away. I wonder what's happening in his mind.

(Rich's POV)

"GET YOUR ASS UP!"  
That's my dad. I wake up to this almost every day. I stretch and change into a bi pride tank top and black jeans. I grab a granola bar from the kitchen and my backpack and I run to catch the bus.   
I see the bus pull up to me and I get on. I sit in the seat in the back alone. My music plays in my earbuds as the ride goes on. Then, Jake.

"Hey Dick!" He yells to me as he gets on the bus.  
"Hey man."   
"Why are you so down?"  
"What's it to you?"

I sit ignoring Jake and turn my music up. Then Michael Mell gets on the bus.

Michael.  
I don't know what to think of him. He's hot as hell but we haven't talked much. I can't muster up the courage to talk to him.

"Hey Michael!" Jake yells.

I watch Michael look for open seats. None left but mine. He looks at me and stops moving completely. We both stare at each other in silence.

"Do you wanna sit here?" I finally say.   
"S-sure, thanks."

He sits down next to me and puts his bag down beside him on the floor. I can hear his music blasting past mine. It sounds reggae. Bob Marley maybe? I don't know.   
"So, uh how you been?" I pretty much mumble.  
"G-good, you?"  
"Good I guess."  
We sit in silence the rest of the way. I can see he's uncomfortable but I can't think of anything to say. He starts playing with his shirt and hair. I want to say something but I can't.

This is my first ever fanfic so I'm sorry this is so short. I hope I get to post often but I'm on Summer VK right now so I might be doing other family things. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

(Michael's POV)  
I run to the bus stop. Just in time, the bus stops in front of me. I get on and go to the back. No seats.

"Hey Michael!" Jake screams at me. I don't respond. I still look for an empty seat. The bus was PACKED today. I looked and saw the only open seat was next to Rich. We stare at each other, me not knowing what to say or do. I freeze up in front of him. I don't really know why. He seems to freeze too. I start getting really anxious. The whole bus is waiting. I don't know what to do. I feel tears coming on. No. Not now. Not here.

"Do you wanna sit here?"  
FINALLY! He said something!  
"S-sure, thanks." I reply quietly.  
He pats his hand on the seat signaling me to sit there, and so I do.

Silence

I hate silence. Awkward silence. I grab my headphones from around my neck and blast Bob Marley which usually makes me feel better. It didn't work.

"So, uh how you been?" Rich practically mumbles, most-likely also uncomfortable.  
"G-good, you?" Good reply idiot.  
"Good I guess." He says.   
Back to Marley. And behind it, silence.  
I start playing with my shirt. Then I try to fix my hair. For once I'm not wearing my red hoodie. Instead I'm wearing a Bob Marley Reggae King shirt.

(Rich's POV)

School. Thank god. Never thought I would say that. Well, think that.

The bus stops and Michael grabs his bag and darts up. He gets off the bus way before me and runs into the school. He's so cute. Jesus! I've liked Michael since freshman year. I was as invisible as can be but Michael was super cute so I said an awkward hi and from there we became friends kinda. He hug out with Jeremy WAY more but at least he knew I existed. Then, the Squip. I thought if I was popular, Michael would spend more time with me. Then my Squip made me hurt him. I cried myself to sleep most nights regretting things I did to him and Jeremy. Now we barely say hi to each other. I fucked up. Bad.

But that's the past. I hope we can still be friends. I don't know.

(Michael's POV)

I run to my locker and do the combo 3 times.(messing up on the first 2) Then I started running to my next class. Then-  
*BAM*

(Rich's POV)  
"Ah Fuck!"   
I feel someone run into me, pushing me down.   
I look up to see Michael freaking the fuck out.

" OH MY GOD OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY IMSOSORRYIMANIDIOTOHMYGODPLEASEDONTHURTM-"  
He thinks I'm gonna hurt him! I stop Michael by getting up and hugging him. He stands, frozen. He doesn't hug back.

"Hey, it's okay man. Do you really think I'd hurt you? I'm so sorry for being such a dick to you. I-i didn't m-mean it and- *sniff* um"

I think of all the things I did to him. I'm such a dick! No wonder he thinks I'll hurt him. I start feeling tears roll down my face.

"I-I just-my" I stutter as I hold back tears. I just feel so awful. I start softly crying into Michael's shoulder as I hug him. Michael starts to hug back. People start stopping and whispering in the hall as I hug Michael and cry. I ignore the people and keep weeping.  
"I'm so s-s-sorry for everything I d-did t-to you! I want to b-be friends again. I miss us in freshman year!" I start sobbing now. We knees become week and I feel like I'm about to fall over so I grip Michael's shirt and lean closer to him. I start to regain balance. Michael notices this and makes me sit in front of him on the ground. I lean onto him again and continue to cry. The bell rang a while ago. It's only me and Michael in the hallway.  
Only us.

Part 2 done! I hope people actually read this lol. Should I start another book soon about a different ship or fandom entirely? Tell me if I should. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

(Michael's POV)

Rich holds onto me as he cries into my shirt. I feel awful. We sit on the ground him leaning on me. I don't think he'd hurt me. I was ranting. I don't know what to do. He's so cute and fragile even if he didn't like to admit it.

"Hey, look at me." I gently say. "You're okay. It's all okay." He looks up at me with tears streaming down him beautiful face. Wait, what?

"I-I-I di-didn't mean the things I d-did." he says, starting to calm down.

"I know. I didn't mean what I said. I know you're to kind to hurt me." I then flash him a smile. He looks at me and then the second bell rings. Shit.

"We need to go to class. We're late." He says. I use my finger to wipe the tears off his face.

"We can talk at lunch okay?" I say.

"Y-Yeah." Then I stand up and I hold my hand out to Rich. He grabs my hand and I help Rich get up. We say are goodbyes and I head to ELA class. Rich runs off in the other direction to get to his class.

(Rich's POV)

I don't know why I got so emotional. Maybe because I don't want Michael to think I'm like my dad. He doesn't even know my dad. I run off to History class and try to push my thoughts away.

Jeremy Heere sits next to me which is unusual. He looks scared to talk to me.

(Jeremy's POV)

I saw Rich hugging Michael earlier. At first I thought Michael forgave Rich or something but then I noticed Rich was crying. Rich! He never cries. EVER!

I decide to sit next to him in History class and maybe talk about what happened.   
"H-hey." I say.  
"Hi."  
"How have you been Rich?"  
"Good."  
"I saw you and Michael earlier."  
"..."  
"What happened?"   
"..."  
He stops responding to me. I think I saw tears in his eyes. He turns away.  
"Are you okay?" I say, worried for him.  
"I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?" He gets up, still looking away. Then he goes up to the teacher and asks if he can use the bathroom. Then he's gone. That sure went well. I wonder what happened.

(Michael's POV)

I'm barely listening to the teacher talk as I think about Rich. He's cu- cool. Cool. He's also really nice. I feel bad. I think Rich is a good guy on the inside. Then I remember the freshman year Rich. He was so sweet and fragile. I miss that Rich, but I think he may be coming back.

(Rich's POV)

I run through the halls into the boys bathroom. I go into a stall and cry silently. Then I hear the door open.

"Rich!"

That's Jake Dillinger. From the bus. He's been my best friend since I took the Squip. He's really fucking tall. Jesus.

"I saw you run in here! Are you okay?! Open the door!"

I hate yelling. I hear it so often with my dad that I know how to mostly block it out. But this time it doesn't work.

"Rich? Rich. Please. Talk to me."

I reach up to the stall lock and unlock it.

(Jake's POV)

I go up to my locker to grab books for Math. Then I see him. Rich. He runs into the bathroom and I swear he was crying. This made me worried. I dropped my books and ran into the bathroom.  
"Rich!"  
I don't hear I response but I see one closed stall. I start freaking out. I don't want him hurting himself again.

"I saw you run in here! Are you okay?! Open the door!"

Then I remember how much he seems to hate screaming. I don't really know why.

"Rich? Rich. Please. Talk to me."

I hear the click of the stall unlocking. Thank god! I open the stall door and see Rich trembling as he hugs his knees and buries his head in his chest. I hear his soft cries.  
I run to his side. I sit in front of him. Luckily we are in the one big stall so we have space. I put one of my hands on his right shoulder and the other on the ground.

"Richie. What happened? Are you okay?"

Then I hear his breathing get faster. He starts crying louder. I pull him into a weird floor hug. I hug around his knees to his back. He pauses for a minute and then puts his arms around my neck and hugs back. He starts sobbing.

"Shh. Shhhh. It's okay."

He tightens his grip on me. He sobs into my shoulder. He's breathing very quick.

"It's okay. Breathe."

He starts trying to control his breathing but then he just gets worse. I end our hug. Now I'm just holding his shoulder again.

"Richie. Look at me."

I see his sad face start to turn up to me. His face is covered in tears and his sad eye stare at me.

"Breathe in for 4 seconds. Hold for 7. Breathe out for 8. Then repeat. You can do it."

Rich starts to do as I instructed and after a while of trying his breathing finally goes back to normal.

He covers the lower part of his face with his right hand and closes his eyes and cries. He almost knocks me over my jumping towards me and hugging me again. I rub his shoulders and back as we hug. He eventually starts getting calmer. He cries really lightly now.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened?" I gently say. He looks up at me.

"I- I'm SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" He continues to cry.

"No you're not! What made you think that?"

"I hurt people. I took a Squip and hurt people! I hurt you! I hurt Jeremy! I hurt Michael! I ruined EVERYTHING!"

"Hey, people forgive you. It wasn't your fault. The Squip made you."

"NO! I-I'M JUST LIKE MY DAD!"

Part 3 done! This one is a lot longer which I like. I'm going on a trip with my family, (I'm on the drive rn) so I won't be able to update as much. Sorry about that. If you can, show this story to people. I'm new to this so I want to make sure people see what I'm making. That's it. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

(Rich's POV)

I freeze completely.

I stop crying. I stop everything. I even stop breathing for a second. I didn't want to tell himididntwanttotellhim!

"Shit. Never mind! My dad doesn't hurt anyone." A force a awkward laugh. I fucked up.

(Jake's POV)

I let out a small gasp.  
"What.?"

I feel myself start to tear up. I mean I already was but it's worse now. I cover my mouth with my hand. Oh no.

"Forget I said anything! Please." He starts getting really stressed.

"Rich. Does- your dad- hurt you?"

"I SAID FORGET IT!" He starts sobbing again. I pull him into the biggest hug yet. How did I not know this? Why didn't he tell me? My poor Richie. I feel so awful. If I knew I would have invited him over more to get him away from home. I would do anything for him. He's my best friend.

(Michael's POV)

I keep thinking about Rich. All class! His hair. His beautiful eyes. Everything! God! I'm so gay! I admit it; I think I love him. I don't know.

I decide to try to focus on the lesson.

Okay, that's not working. I just wanna leave this class.

(Rich's POV)

"I SAID FORGET IT!" I didn't want to bring him up. I start to sob. Hard. Jake pulls me into another big hug. I don't want him to know about my family shit. Last thing I need is him worrying about me. He doesn't need that stress. He's my best friend.

(Jake's POV)

I end our hug. I need to know some facts.  
"Where does he hurt you?" I say. I'm panicking but I act calm on the outside.

"M-m-my b-back and arms." He continues to sob. Oh god. This is awful. Who would do this to such an innocent kid? If I ever meet his dad, I'll kill him!

"How often does he hurt you?"

"..." He continues to sob.

"Richie?" Now I'm really worried. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Almost e-e-everyday." He starts sobbing harder. I start crying too. "I'm s-so s-s-sorry." He says. This ruins me. HE feels sorry? It's his dad that should be sorry! I'm sobbing now.

"Y-you have nothing to be s-sorry for. It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong." I pull him into the tightest hug possible that won't strangle him. Now we're both sobbing into each other's shoulders as we embrace.

Then I hear the door open.

Wow. I made myself sad writing this. Sorry this chapter's kind of short. Part of me wants to change this story to Richjake but I won't. I'll save that for another story. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

(Jake's POV)

I make my tears silent. I see Rich trying to do the same. This just makes him breathe heavier.

(Rich's POV)

I hear the door swing open. Shit. I try to silence my crying but it doesn't work.

"Hey, are you okay?" I hear the voice from outside the door say. I know that voice. It's Michael.

(Michael's POV)  
I open the bathroom door and I swear I hear crying. I decide to try and help.

"Hey, are you okay?" I say.

"I'm fine." I hear a voice say.

"No your not." I say back. I hear the crying get worse.

"Mell. I know you're out there. Come help." I hear a different voice say from in the stall. I hear the lock click.

I slowly open the stall door and my heart immediately shatters. I see Rich burrowed in Jake's chest as they embrace. Jake looks worried for Rich. Rich is balling. I start panicking. What happened? Is he hurt? Did I do something wrong? Oh god.

"Rich, are you okay?" I ask as I crouch down and sweep his hair of the front of his face. He slowly looks up and I see his red eyes filled with tears. How long has he been crying?!

"N-n-no." He's stuttering so much!

"What happened? Are you hurt?" I start fully panicking. Jake grabs my arm and mouths it's gonna be okay.

"I hurt you." I hear Rich say and now confused.

"What?"

"I hurt you and Jeremy and Jake and everyone! Because of my stupid fucking Squip! I'm an asshole!" He continues to weep into Jake's chest. I join the hug. I feel awful. All of us are in a big group hug on the ground. Now we're all crying.

"Richie. You said something else. Do you want me to tell Michael?" I hear Jake whisper this to Rich.   
Rich just does a silent nod in response. Jake leans over to me and starts to whisper.

"He said he's like his dad, when he said he hurt people. Michael, his dad- beats him." My eyes widen a lot. I'm sobbing now. I hug Rich tighter. I can't imagine my Richie getting hurt.

Then, I kiss him.

Where did that come from?! Oh god! Why did I do that?! He looks at me, blushing madly. I don't even notice Jake's shocked face. The hug ends.

"I don't know why I-" I start to say something but he grabs my shirt collar and kisses me back with force. Now I'm blushing a ton.

(Rich's POV)

Michael Mell just kissed me!! My dreams are coming true!   
"I don't know why I-" I stop him and grab his collar. I pull him into a kiss. Now we're both kissing each other. I feel something in me; love. I know I love him. And I think he loves me too!

We slowly lean away from each other. I see Jake in the corner, confused as fuck.

"D-did you just- you- how?" Jake stutters in his udder confusion. Me and Mikey just laugh. I want so badly to kiss him again.

(Michael's POV)

Now I'm just starring into Rich's beautiful eyes. He's so cute! And we KISSED!

"You're gay right?" I hear Rich jokingly say.

"Of course, idiot! And you're a beautiful bi!" I hear Rich's little giggle. They are so cute sounding!

(Jake's POV)

I'm so confused. Are they a thing? Since when? Why didn't rich tell me he liked him? Will my Richie still spend time with me still?

"Shut up gays!" I say after their "beautiful bi" thing. They both die laughing. Then I remember why we're in here. Rich's dad. The Squip. How bad Rich feels. I just want him to be happy.

"Richie, we need to focus on your home life. Your dad."

(Rich's POV)

"Richie, we need to focus on your home life. Your dad." After I hear this, I wanna start crying again but I stop myself.

"O-okay. M-my dad- hits me and punches me andwipsmeandyellsatmeandswearsatmeand-" I start sobbing again. Mikey hugs me tight.

"Shh, shh. Slow down. It's all going to be okay." I hear Mikey say as he starts to cry. Jake starts to tear up.

"Come to my place tonight after school. I want you to be safe." Mikey says.

"Okay." I get to go to Mikey's house!

"Is your dad an alcoholic or drug addict?" Jake says.

"Alcoholic." I simply say in response.

"He sounds like an asshole who's not worth being around. How could he hurt someone as kind as you?" Jake says. Jake is so sweet.

"Let's skip. It's not worth being here." Jake says.

"Yeah, I agree." Mikey says.

"Okay." Jake and Mikey stand up and they help me up. We exit the stall and they bring me out the school front doors. We walk to Mikey's house. His neighborhood is beautiful. Flowers and trees everywhere. It's almost as beautiful as Mikey. But not quite.

We arrive at Mikey's front door. Mikey opens the door and I see a beautiful house. Everything is in it's place.

I see a woman walk over to Mikey.

"Michael, why are you home so early? Are you okay?"  
Then she looks at me and Jake.  
"And who are you two?"

"This is Rich and Jake. They're friends from school Mama. I'm home early because of-" Then he starts speaking in a different language. I didn't know he was bilingual! That's so cool!

Then another woman walks in the room.

"Hi Mom!" Mikey says. Two moms. Awesome! More gays! Yay!

The two moms start talking in that other language. Then Mikey joins them. After Mikey talks, the moms start freaking out. In a good way. They start hugging him and kissing him. I wonder what he said.

I've been working on this chapter for a while. I think it came out good! If you comment, I will try to respond. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

(Michael's POV)

I heard my moms talking in Filipino. They were saying how me and Rich would be cute together. Half of me was dying of embarrassment and the other half new that Rich and Jake don't understand Filipino as far as I know. Then I tell them.

I tell my moms that I kissed Rich earlier. They both tackle me with hugs and kisses as they say stuff like 'tell me more' or 'I'm so proud' in Filipino.

It's now 11:30 and me, Jake, and Rich are watching TV in my basement.

I get the feeling Rich doesn't want to talk about the kiss or his dad so I stay quiet. As the show ends Jake gets up.

"I gotta go guys. Richie, stay safe okay?"

"Yeah. See ya man." Rich says.

"Bye." I say.

As he leaves, Rich waves and then Jake closes the door. Immediately Rich runs over to me and hugs me. I hug back.

(Rich's POV)

As Jake leaves, I run to Mikey and hug him. We hug for a minute and then I decide to say why I'm hugging him in the first place.

"Thank you for letting me stay here with you. I hate my home. My dad won't miss me and my mom- she... she's gone. I have no reason to go back. I hope I find a plan soon. I don't want to bother your family."

Michael goes silent. As do I.

(Michael's POV)

"Y-your welcome. You can stay as long as you want. Your not bothering us. I'm glad you're here."

I look over and I see Rich blushing. Then I realize he's tearing up too.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, ith (it's) juth- (just) my mom was the only one who cared about me. She was so nice."

(Rich's POV)

I start to rant.

"My mom wath (was) so kind and fragile. She would hug me when dad would hit me. I only wanted to keep her safe. And I failed."

Ew, my stupid lisp is showing. I try to ignore it.  
Then I notice I'm crying. And so is Mikey.

"Thorry. (Sorry)"

(Michael's POV)

I grab Rich and we hug again. Oh god. How much shit has he been through?! I would like to have known his mom. She seems nice.

"Tho, (so) that kiss..."

"I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to do it. If you don't like me, it's fine-"

He stops me by kissing me. Again! Hopefully he likes me!

(Rich's POV)

God Mikey's so hot! I grab him and start to kiss him to cut him off. I love him!

"Mikey. I love you. You're so cute!" He starts blushing madly.

"If that's so, will you-" I decide that I want this!

"Will you be my boyfriend Mikey?"  
"Rich! I was gonna do it!"  
"Beat you!"  
"Ugh."  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Of course it is!" He pulls me into a long kiss.  
"I'm so glad your my first kiss." Mikey says. Yes! I'm his first! Woooo!

Now, the realization. I'M DATING MICHAEL FUCKING MELL!!!!!

"I'm glad to." I say.

It's late so I'm done for today. I'm gonna start another book about treebros! So get ready for that. I'll still update this book though. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

(Rich's POV)

I kissed Mikey. 3 times! And we're dating now! I can't believe it. We put the movie Hot Fuzz on and Mikey started to cuddle with me.

~timeskip~

It's 1:05 now and I look over to see Mikey fast asleep holding onto me. He's grabbing my waist. He's so damn cute! Then I think of why I'm here. My dad. I feel like I'm going to cry. I decide to hold Mikey tight to me. I feel better almost immediately.

(Michael's POV)

I wake up to see my arms around Rich's waist and his arm near my head and his other arm around my waist. He's adorable! I want to scream. I'm dating an angel! I then wonder why any human would hurt him. Imagining him getting hurt is like being stabbed in the heart one-thousand times. I almost didn't notice that I started to cry. I start to caress Rich's head. I then start messing with his hair as I cry.

(Rich's POV)

I look up to see Mikey crying and messing with my hair.

"What's wrong babe? Why are you crying?" I say in a worried tone. I wipes the tears of his face.

"I just- Why would someone want to hurt someone as beautiful, talented, adorable, kind and precious as you? What kind of fucking psycho would want to hurt my Richie?" He sobs into my chest.

"Oh, babe. Come here." I say this as I pull him into a big hug and start to cry. We sit there, sobbing for a minute or two.

"What did I do to deserve someone as sweet as you, babe? That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. I love you so much. More than anything else in this world." Our hug ends as I hold his head and start to kiss his tears away. I kiss him wherever I see tears on his face. His whole face turns bright red. I see a huge smile appear on his face as he cries. Mikey basically jumps onto me as he kisses me and hugs me tight.

I hope I die at Mikey's side.

I know this chapter is short as fuck but I'm freaking out! We are #2 on the expensiveheadphones tag! Thank you guys so much for your support of this story! I love all of ya! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

(Michael's POV)

I hug Rich tight as I give him a kiss which he quickly returns. He puts his arms around me.

Ding~

"Shit. That's my phone babe. Hold on." I LOVE how he calls me babe! It's so cute!! He ends our hug and grabs his phone.

Ring~

Right after he retrieves his phone, it rings. He looks at who's calling and immediately I see his eyes flash a look of terror. I start internally freaking out. Who's calling him?! The I hear their conversation. I wish I could hear the other side of it.

"..."  
"At a friend's house sir."  
"..."  
"Uh um-"  
"..."  
"Yes sir." Then he puts his phone down next to him and flops onto the couch.

"Shit." Rich quietly says to himself.

"Who was calling you?"

"..." Then I realize...

"Richie."

"My Dad."

"Fuck."

"I know right. He wants me home or he'll track me down and kill me; his words. I'm fucked." He starts to cry.

"I don't want to go back. He'll hurt me. But if I stay here, he might hurt you. If he TOUCHED you, I'd kill him. I want to be strong and brave to impress you but I can't."

"Believe me baby, if i could kill him, I would. Plus, your the strongest person I know. You don't need to try to impress me. You already impress me!" His face is all red as he stops crying and he kisses me. I gladly return him kiss. We make out for a minute or two. I love him so much! He's an angel!

(Rich's POV)

I finally release Mikey and find him lightly biting his lip and blushing. He's so adorable! I want to stay with him forever. Fuck my dad! I'm staying here! Even if it means my dad comes here, finds me and I have to kick his ass to keep Mikey safe.

He's worth fighting for.

"It's 1:45 babe. Let's go to your room and sleep." I say.

"Your staying?!"

"Yeah..."

"OH THANK GOD I THOUGHTYOUWEREGOINGTOGOHOMEANDIDONTWANTYOUGOINTHERE-"

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey. I'm staying with you. I want to protect you." He flashes me the cutest smile. I get up off the couch and bow down to Mikey. I hold out my hand and he grabs it as he stands up. We go upstairs.

Short one again but it's 11:30 and I'm tired so... yeee. I wanted something posted so here u go! Thanks for your support of this book. I haven't really been working on my other book but I promise I will. Anyway, back to listening to "The Room Where It Happens" from Hamilton and trying (and failing) to get some sleep. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

(Rich's POV)

I walk upstairs with Mikey and he leads me to his room. It has posters all around the room of old movie and games. There's a bookshelf filled with video games and a T.V. In the corner of the room. His bed has a Pac-Man blanket layer across it. Its a good sized room. It's nice.

"I really like your room. It's way better than mine."

"Well, it's yours now!" He says with a huge smile. Am I staying with Mikey forever? That would be amazing!

"Nice."

We walk over to his bed and sit down. I look at Mikey and I see him deeply thinking about something. The expression on his face shows it. Then he turns to me.

"So, are you a gamer?" He says.

"Uhh, mostly Xbox games, shooters, that sort of thing. What about you?"

"Retro! All the way! I have a Gameboy, Sega Genesis, Super NES; stuff like that. I also have an Xbox though." As he says this I see his eyes light up. He seems really excited when he talks about video games.

"What are your favorite games?" I say, wanting to see his face light up again. He has such a passion for this. God, he's cute.

"Hmmmm, that's so hard! I love ALL my children! Um, Pac-Man, Space Invaders, Donkey Kong, Punch-Out, OH and Apocalypse of the Damned!! Me and Jeremy play that game ALL THE TIME! I think that might be my all-time favorite game. Oh, I'm rambling. Sorry. I do this when I talk about video games. As you can probably tell, I'm obsessed."

"Just a little." I say as I give him a smirk. He starts to smile at me.

"Anyway, what about you?" He says. Shit. How can I choose?

"Resident Evil 7, Call of Duty Black Ops, Portal, Cuphead, and..." I stop. The last game I play I don't really want to mention.

"Ooooooh, do you have a guilty pleasure game?! Do tell!"

"Noooooooo." I say, looking away from him.

"Pwease?"

"Ugh, fiiiiiine. But only because you're cute. I play Sims 4... It's addicting! Bet you didn't peg me for that one."

"Really? That's not as bad as it could have been. I think almost everyone plays that from time to time, including me."

"Yeah but I play it a lot..... I spent a lot of money on expansions to the game." He giggles. He's adorable.

"You wanna play some games before bed even though it's 2:00 am?" I say.

"YES!" Mikey yells as I see his perfect face look back at me. He's face makes me laugh.

He turns his TV on and pulls me over to his games.

(Michael's POV)

I see Rich laugh as I try not to scream again. I just love video games! I pull Richie over to my bookshelf of video games. I look at all the options.

"What should we play?" I say.

"You choose. I wanna try a game you like. I'll probably suck at it but whatever." Rich says. Now I internally squeal. Yes!

"Ok how about... Apocalypse of the Damned! I'm sorry I just love this game so much!"

"I'll give it a shot." Rich says. I put the game in and hand Rich his controller. The start screen pops up.

(Rich's POV)

I'm not good at learning controls. The Sims camera was almost to much for me to master, let alone this. As soon as he hands me my controller he steals and back rapidly pressing buttons setting up what looks like a character for me occasionally asking me if it looks good, which I reply yes to every time because it looks amazing. It looks just like me.

"What do you want your character's name to be? Just Rich or..." I think of the best idea ever.

"Rich the Bitch! It's the best name ever!" Then the most adorable laugh I ever heard came from Mikey. It sounded so cute. He is perfect in every way.

I'm ending this chapter here. I need to update more. Also, I will update my other book. I'm just more focused on this one. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

(Michael's POV)

I laughed as I put 'Rich the Bitch' as Rich's Avatar name. Then I started to explain the controls to Rich.

(Rich's POV)

"Okay, so A is to shoot, y switches weapon, x is-" Michael continues to explain the controls as I become more and more confused.

"Oh and Rich?" Michael says after saying the controls.

"Yeah?"

"You can stay here all long as you need. No rush okay? We can live together here with my moms. Your dad can suck my ass." We both die laughing and then he starts the game.

~time-skip brought to you by the insanely cool Jared Kleinman's existence~

(Michael's POV)

Sooooo, it's 4:00 in the morning. Me and Rich have been playing AOTD (A/N apocalypse at the disco???) For 2 hours and we have school today. Shit.

"FUCK NOOOOOO!" Mikey yells as I laugh.  
"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! WE JUST DIED AGAIN FUCKMEEEEE!!"

"Gladly."

"RICH!" Mikey blushes A LOT.

"Whaaat? I wuv you!" Mikey somehow blushes even more.

"Shut up." He mumbles.

"We have school today." I say.

"Shit."

We save our progress and Mikey lays down in his bed. He looks half asleep already.

"Babe, sleep with meee." Michael whines.

"How can I say no to a face like that?" I pull him into a kiss and we eventually fall asleep.

I know this is really short but I wrote a whole chapter for my other book today so I'm not in a writing mood anymore. The picture at the top brings me life! I luv ma bois! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

May 2

(A/N Chapters 1 through 10 were all the first day. What the hell?)

(Michael's POV)

I wake up to Rich crying in his sleep beside me. I start to gently shake him.

"Richie, wake up babe. You're dreaming."

Then he bolts up, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay babe?" I say.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He flashes me a almost fake looking smile.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No... Yes." Rich says as I worry about him.

"M-my dad; he found me. He started hurting you and then me. It felt s-so real Mikey." I see him tear up a little.

"Oh babe." I say as I hug him. "You're okay. We're safe." I feel Rich sink into me as he started to cry. I hug him as tight as I can.

"We should start getting ready for school babe." I say as I let go of Rich.

"Yeah." We both get up and choose outfits to wear. I looked in my closet and found my red patch-covered hoodie, a pac-man shirt and jeans. I look over to Rich and see that he has no more clothes with him.

"Shit." I hear Rich say this as I continue to look through my closet and find blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

"You can wear this if you want." I hand him the outfit as he smiles.

"Thanks babe. I might need to go back to my dad's to grab my other clothes."

"Or we could go on a shopping spree!"

"I brought all my money with me cause I don't trust my dad's drunken ass in the same room as my money unsupervised." I laugh at his comment. Then Rich starts to change as I blush more than what should be humanly possible.

"What?" Rich says. Then I notice all the scars everywhere. I gasp slightly.

"Oh. The scars. Yeah, that's my dad for you." Fuck, his dad makes me sick! He's such an asshole! God, I hate his guts for hurting my baby.

"I'm gonna kill him." Then I hear Rich's perfect laugh.

"I wouldn't mess with him babe." Rich says as he finishes changing.

"I could take his ass down!" I hear Rich laugh again.

"Aren't you gonna change?"

"I- um, yeah, I'm gonna go change in the bathroom."

"Why? I wanted to see your hot body!"

"Rich!"

"What? You're hot! I can't help it!"

"I'm way to self conscious to change in front of someone as hot as you."

"Babe, I love you no matter what! But if you want to change separately for now, I understand, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Richie."

"I bet your ass is hot as hell though."

I'm back bitches! I know this chapter's kind of short but it's late so yeah. I will try to add other musical's characters soon. Thanks to OtakuFnafCreepyGirl for shouting out my other book on your account! Thanks for all the support from everyone.   
Also, my Wattpad has been not loading comments and 'view as reader' so it's really hard for me to respond to your comments but I am reading all of them, even if I don't respond to them. I you know why it's not loading please tell me. Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

(Rich's POV)

Michael doesn't even respond to me. He just blushes a ton and grabs his clothes. Then he heads to the bathroom to change. I grab our backpacks and get myself ready. Michael walks back to me with all his stuff. He says a quick goodbye to his moms and we head out.

As we get on the bus, Jake yells up to me. I walk to the back of the bus and sit in the empty seat across from Jake. Michael then sits next to me.

"There are empty seat today guys." Jake says this to me and Michael.

"Yeah. We know." I reply.

"So, are you two dating?" Jake says as a joke.

"Yup." I say and then look back at Mikey. I can almost feel Jake's confusion behind me. The rest of the bus ride is filled with conversations between me and Mikey and complete silence from Jake.

The bus pulls up to the school and as it stops we all get off. Now, into hell we go.

~time-skip brought you you by Michael's CONFIRMED two moms!~

(Michael's POV)

As the bell for lunch rings, I run out and find Rich, Brooke and Jake. I run up to them

"Hey babe!" Rich says as he kisses my cheek. I just blush as a response.

"So you're a thing now? Since when?" Brooke asks.

"Yesterday." Me, Rich and Jake say this at the same time and we all laugh.

We walk into the cafeteria and I see Jeremy, Jenna, Chloe and Christine at a table waving for us to come over. We all take a seat. We exchange 'hellos'.

"So you guys are dating?! I need ALL the details!" Jenna says as she points to me and Rich. Jenna knows all the drama in the school so it doesn't surprise me that she wants to know.

"We decided since we have known each other for a few years we could date. We kissed a few times, but that's about it." Rich says.

"I was hoping for more than THAT!" Chloe says. We laugh and talk for the rest of lunch.

~time-skip cause fuck school~

(Rich's POV)

Me and Mikey decide to go get ice cream before we go home so Mikey drives us to A La Mode which is close to the school. I hear Mikey singing along to the song on the radio quietly. As the song continues he gets louder and more confident. I found myself starring at him, smiling. As we pull up to A La Mode, the song ends and Michael notices my starring.

"Um... Rich?" This causes me to snap out of my trance.

"Oh um thorry! (Sorry) I didn't mean to it's just your voice is so beautiful. Just like you." I see Michael instantly turn bright red. We hop out of the car and walk in. As we enter, I see the shy kid, Evan Hansen, and Jared Kleinman. Evan seems a little upset at Jared. I look over at Mikey and see him looking at them too. He seemed worried about them. We walk over to their table.

"Hey guys." I say as we walk up.

"Sup!" Jared looks over at Evan and nudges his arm.

"Oh uh hi." Evan says quietly.

"How are you guys?" Mikey says.

"I'M fine, but Evan is stressing about Zoe and Connor." Jared replies as Evan looks down.

"Why? What's up with them?" I ask.

"Connor and Zoe don't talk to each other at all. Don't you know this?"

"Well yeah but is anything new wrong?" Jared takes a minute to respond.

"Connor tried to kill himself."

Sorry this took so long. The DEH cast is in this fully now! I might add more musical's characters in this later. Hope you like this chapter. Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

(Michael's POV)

"WHAT!" I yell this and I feel everyone in here looking at me.

"Yeah, I know!" Jared replied.

"Jared, all you did was make fun of him." Evan says quietly.

"Look Evan. I'm not EVIL! I care. A lot! Yeah I joked about Connor but this is serious!" Jared replied. I'm honestly a little surprised by his response. He made fun of Connor so much that I didn't think he cared. It's a horrible thing to assume but I don't know. Connor didn't seem bad to me. I never cared about the rumors about him. I thought he seemed nice.

"Where is he?!" Rich's voice cracks during this sentence which causes me to look over at him. He was starting to cry.

"Beth Israel." Jared replied. As soon as he talked, Rich grabbed my hand and ran out of A La Mode, almost pulling me beside him. I had to run as fast as I could to keep up with him. We ran to my car and Rich open the driver door but before he got in I wrapped my arms around him. At first he tried to stop me but then he completely broke down sobbing. I hugged him tight and hushed him.

(Rich's POV)

"Connor tried to kill himself." I completely froze. I heard talking but I payed no attention. Fuck getting ice cream. Connor's WAY more important!

"Where is he?!" I need to see him! No one really knows this, but Connor and I are really close. We hang out really often and he's really a nice guy, despite what people said about him.

"Beth Israel." Jared replied. I grabbed Mikey's hand and bolted to the car. I tried to get in the driver's seat but Mikey stopped my by hugging me. I tried to nudge him off me but I don't want to hurt him. Then I just gave up and sobbed into Mikey's chest.

"He's going to be okay baby." Mikey whispers. I held him tight to me.

"M-me and Connor are friends Mikey. He always says he has 'no friends' but I know considers me a friend because he has called me his friend before. He just has trouble trusting people. I knew he had emotional issues but this is just horrible! He's my best friend besides Jake. I want him to be okay." I continued to cry as Mikey held me.

"I'm sorry I- I didn't know. I'll drive us okay?" I just nodded in response. Mikey let go of me and got in the drivers seat. I got in the passenger seat and we drove off. Luckily, Michael can drive with one hand so I grabbed onto his right hand and cried the whole ride. I just wanted to fall asleep but to no avail.

As we pulled up to the hospital, we got out and rushed inside.

"We are here to see Connor Murphy." Michael says to the receptionist.

"Room 218." The receptionist says and we run to the elevator and walked until we got to room 218. We knocked on the door and I heard a quiet 'come in' from inside. Mikey whispered that he'll give us time to talk privately. I rushed in and ran to Connor's side.

I'm sorry the next few chapters are going to be sad and they will talk about sensitive topics like this. Fluff will come soon so don't worry.

Also I couldn't find a picture of Rich and Michael hugging but like, a sad hug so if you can find any, please send them to me if you can! Or if any of you guys draw one send it to me and I'll give you a shout-out. That would really help! Thanks!

⬇️Important part⬇️

If you feel like you're worthless or you are thinking about suicide, know that everyone is special and important and there is someone who loves you very much! You are all amazing people so please keep pushing forward in life because it is worth it! Also, it's okay to ask for help and tell people you trust how you feel. I know it's hard. I love all of you! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Idea from ExpensiveHeadphones. thank you!

This chapter is really fucking sad.

I will not deny that I was tearing up while writing this.

Also the picture makes me want to cry cause if the end of this chapter.

(Rich's POV)

As I run up to Connor I notice the bandages going up his arms. I basically collapse onto my knees and put my head and hands on his chest. I continue to sob.

"Rich?"

"It'smeAreyouokayDoyouneedmetogetyousomethi-"

"Rich." I looked up to see Connor looking at me.

"I'm fine, Okay? You can go home."

"What? No! Why?"

"Because I don't want you to worry about me okay?"

"...Why did you do it?"

"I had no reason not to. Zoe would have a better life without me. My dad hates me. My mom shouldn't have to deal with me. None of them are even here. No one really cares."

"I care!" I say through tears.

"Even if you do, you'd be the only one."

"I don't want you to die!" We sit in silence for a minute.

"You're my friend." I say as I sob. Connor began to lightly rub my back as I cried into his chest.

"Gah." I jumped away from Connor.

"OHMYGODDIDIHURTYOUAREYOUOKAY-"

"Rich. I'm fine." He put his hand over his chest. I cover my mouth.

"No." I gently lift up Connor's shirt to reveal stitches going up the middle of his chest. I cry harder. I see one of the stitches are loose. He was bleeding! Fuck I laid on him! I FUCKED IT UP!

"HELP!" I yelled. Soon nurses and doctors started running in. They all started examining his chest. Then Evan, Michael and Jared ran in. Not even a second after and the doctors shooed them away from Connor. Evan tightly hugged Jared and Jared smiled at Evan. I could tell he was holding back tears. Michael was already sobbing. They tried to make me leave Connor but I wasn't going to let him slip away.

"Rich. If this is it for me, I want you to know that you're an amazing friend."

"Don't talk like that."

"Thanks for caring about me."

"Please stop." I rest my head on his shoulder.

"This isn't your fault okay? The stitch was fucked up before you came Rich."

"Stop!"

"This is NOT your fault. Please just move on from me, okay?

"STOP!" Connor wraps his arms around me.

"SOMEONE HELP HIM!" The nurses and doctors were already trying to fix the stitch and stop the blood flow.

"I'm gonna miss you. A lot." Now he was crying. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. I kept bawling. I felt his hand move and wipe the tears from under my eyes. I could hear his heart monitor beeping slower.

"Evan, Jared, I love you guys." They ran up to Connor and he kissed both of them.

"Goodbye." I heard the monitor do a steady long beep as his hand fell and his expression turned blank. He was gone.

The nurses decided to leave and give us time. All of us sobbed.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME CONNOR! Nononono." I cupped Connor's face with my hands and sobbed. Michael walked up to me, also crying, and put his hand on my shoulder. I immediately pulled him into a hug as we both cried. Then I kissed him.

Evan bolted to Jared and hugged him as they cried.

"I loved him." Evan and Jared both said this at the same time. They smiled and both kissed Connor to say goodbye. Then Jared grabbed Evan's collar and kissed him as they cried.

(Evan, Connor and Jared all wanted to have polyamorous relationship between them but they didn't say it out loud until now.)

After hours of crying, we were told to leave. Me and Mikey hugged Connor. Evan and Jared both kissed him. Then we said our goodbyes and walked out.

Fuck this was sad. And it took a while to write. Sorry about that. Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas! A few of you are asking for smut so I might do that soon. Idk. Thank guys! Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

THANKS FOR 5K! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! Imma write more about this at the end. ILY!!!!!!!!!!

(Rich's POV)

I didn't say anything the whole ride home. Since Mikey can drive with one hand, he rubbed my back as he drove.

I sat in silence, only being interrupted by my sniffling. I just wanted this all to be a dream.

We arrive back to Michael's place and we head to his basement. I plop myself on his blue bean bag and just weep. Michael hugs me tight and kisses me a million times. I feel as if I've ran out of tears but they just keep appearing.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't laid on him-"

"Richard Goranski. I will NOT let you believe this was your fault. It was no ones fault. It just- happened babe. Plus, Connor himself said it was messed up before you laid next to him."

"But I-"

Michael cuts me off by kissing me. Of course I kiss back. Michael eventually pulls away to talk.

"No buts. Do you want to cuddle and watch a movie? Would that help at all?"

I can't say no to his worried, sad face. 

"Sure Mikey."

We stand up and Mikey gets the TV remote and goes to Netflix.

"What do you want to watch babe?"

"Anything. I don't care."

(Michael's POV)

I decide to play John Mulaney's 'New In Town' comedy special to try and lighten the mood. We cuddle together on our bed and we spoon each other as the special plays. We ended up laughing throughout the special as we cuddled. All tears were gone as we laughed and I mouthed along to the small parts I memorized. 

As the special came to an end, I looked over to see Rich curled up in my arms, fast asleep. I chuckle to myself as I noticed he was lightly snoring. I turn the TV off and cuddle up to Rich. After a minute of lying there, I fell asleep by Rich's side.

~time-skip brought to you by my laziness~

(Rich's POV)

Dear Diary,

It's been a week since Connor's death. I keep hearing Mikey telling me to be positive and think about how he's in a better place or whatever but I just can't. I feel like I can't tell Michael how I'm feeling. Like he'll never understand the pain. I love him so much though. I want to keep him by my side forever. I just don't know what to feel anymore. I feel like I should just shut myself out. Just to think about it all.

Rich

I see Michael turn in his sleep as I close the journal he bought for me. I feel myself smiling as I look at Michael's hair falling into his face. I get back into bed and he immediately wraps his arms around me. I quickly fall back asleep.

OMG 5K I LOVE YOU ALL WITH ALL MY HEART! Also, the Discord chat it so nice and wholesome! I love it! Thank you all for putting up with my laziness and shitty writing. And for being so damn kind to me and everyone else reading my stuff. If any of you want to talk or make a friend, I'm here! I love y'all! Thank you soooooooooooo much! Bye guys! :)


	16. Chapter 16

(Michael's POV)

"Oh god oh god oh god."

"Mike, it's gonna be fine! I'm positive he will say yes!"

Me and Rich have been dating for 5 years now. I can't hold this back anymore! I want to be with him forever! We are almost done with college by now and we both share an apartment. I sit in my living room with Jeremy next to me. Today is the big day. Me and Jeremy have been planning this for so long and today Rich is out with Jake so soon the plan begins.

"You've had that ring hidden away for weeks now! You can do this Mikey. I'm here for ya."

"You don't get how scary this is!"

"It's been like a year since Christine and I got married! I fully understand!"

"SHE PROPOSED TO YOU! You didn't have to go through this!"

"... Fair enough."

"I'm so screwed."

"You'll be fine Mike. He loves you so much. There is no way in hell he will say no."

I breathe out and put the ring in my suit jacket.

"You told Rich ware to meet you right?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Then let's go!"

(Rich's POV)

"Dude I can't do this!"

I stop as Jake fixes my tie. 

"Yes you can! He invited you to a fancy dinner. This is the perfect time to pop the question!"

"What if he has the same plan?"

"He'll be to scared to do it and you know it."

"I'M to scared to do it!"

"Richie. You got this! He will definitely say yes."

I sigh and we walk out to Jake's car. I triple check that I have the ring and Jake drives me to the restaurant.

~time-skip~

(Michael's POV)

As I pulled up to the restaurant, I looked over at Jeremy. 

"You got this Mikey."

He pulls me into a hug and I immediately hug back. 

"You can do this."

I get out of the car and head to the restaurant door.

(Rich's POV)

I watch as Jake drives until we get to the restaurant. I feel myself start to shake.

"Hey, you got this!"

I pull Jake into a hug and we hug for a minute. As I let go, I see Micheal walking towards the door.

"Now's the time man. Good luck!"

I get out of the car and head to the doors. I walk up to Michael and pull him into a hug.

"Hey babe!"

"Aw, Hey Richie!"

I pull him into a into a passionate kiss. Soon, we pull apart to breathe.

"You look so handsome! I probably look like shit." Mikey says.

"You look perfect babe." 

"Aw." Mikey looks away, blushing. I cup his face and bring his head up.

"Don't hide your beautiful face." He's now a bright pink.

"Come on, let's go in."

~time-skip brought to you by me not getting BMC tickets and wanting death~

(Rich's POV)

After an hour of talking and eating I decide it's now or never. I know I have to do this today. I try to build the courage to ask him. 

After a minute, I stand up and get down on one knee. I see Michael's face light up as he covers his face. Then I realize he's laughing. I start to get worried. Is he laughing at me?

"M-Mikey?"

I watch as he reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a small box and opens it. I smile bigger than I ever have when I see the ring inside the box. 

I pull him into a passionate kiss. He immediately kisses back. At this point we're both crying. After a few minutes we pull apart.

"Well, I guess we both had the same plan." Mikey says. We both smile as we hold each other and cry. 

"Well, fuck it. Will you marry me baby?"

"Of course I will!" 

We kiss again as the other customers cheer for us. 

We end our kiss and hug each other tight. We exchange rings and get up off the floor. 

The staff gives us both cake slices as a gift. We eat, talk and wipe away tears until we get up to leave. We get in a taxi and cuddle all the way home.

So that's the end of this chapter! Thank you so damn much for the amazing amount of support you have given me. I mean 6K is crazy! I love you guys so much! Sorry that I like never upload though. Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi peeps! I'm back!

Warning! This chapter has some mildly NSFW parts. If you don't want it, skip the parts with ⚠️ symbol.

Anyway, here we go!

(Rich's POV)

"Happy engagement Richieeee!!!!"

Jake runs up to me and hugs me so tight he's almost strangling me.

"J-Jake.., I can't breathe."

"Oh shit, sorry!"

He lets go and smiles super wide. Of course, I can't help but smile back. It's the day after me and Michael double-engaged each other. (Even though it's been HALF A YEAR cause I had no ideas) (I'm surprised y'all are still here tbh) Jake decided to swing by to "wish me well" I guess. We decided to sit down on my bed and talk. (Btw, Michael is out hanging with Jeremy and Christine.)

Since time has past, let me fill you in. With Michael's Mom's' blessing, we moved out of their house. We got a house an half hour away from Mike's Mom's' house in New Jersey. We thought about getting a New York apartment but we knew it would be hard to pay for. Since then, we decorated the place, which was our favorite part. Me and Michael share a bedroom, and bed ;p, so that a lot longer to decorate because of differing opinions.

After 5 years of us dating, we both engaged to each other. And that brings us to now as Jake and I start talking.

"So, have you fucked yet? I swear if you didn't fuck him yet I will be disappointed in you Richard."

"Well..."

"You haven't fucked Michael?! You've been dating for FIVE YEARS so what's stopping you?... You aren't one of those people who have sex after marriage only are you? (Not throwing shade at people who do this, live your life how you want.) Wait no you've had sex with countless girls so what's up?"

"Well, he doesn't bring it up and I don't want to make him feel pressured into anything. I've never had sex with a guy; I don't know what to expect. I would feel uncomfortable bringing it up and I think he would too."

"I see, you're having trouble bringing it up because it's new to you. Okay well I wouldn't worry about it. When the time is right, the body will take over."

"I guess you're right. I'm nervous about the whole thing."

"And that's okay. I believe in you buddy."

"Ha thanks." I roll my eyes and we change the subject.

So... how is Chloe?"

"She and Jenna are getting along a lot more since the Thing. (referring to the Squips at the play) After all these years, she's still as dramatic and gossipy as always."

"Do they both still get along with Brooke?"

"Oh yeah! I think Brooke still kinda likes Jer though. She still talks about how she misses him. She also seems a lot happier after coming out as Pan."

"Good for her! I hope she and Jeremy get to talk things out. I mean, Jeremy's engaged. She isn't getting anywhere with him. I feel bad for her."

"If I were her, I'd still hate him."

We laugh for a bit until Jake decides he should get back home. We hug and as soon as Jake leaves, I see Michael's car pull up.

Him and Jake talk for a minute and Jake gets pretty close to Mike and whispers something. I feel myself flush and get annoyed my this. I'm a jealous bitch; what can I say? They wave goodbye and Michael walks in to see me sulking.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Mika."

"I know that face. You can't hide being upset from me. Come on babeeeee!"

He hugs me from behind. It feels nice. I lean my head back as he messes with my hair.

"I just- Jake got really close to you out there. I don't want other people near my baby."

"Awwwwww! Richieeee!"

He hugs me and leans close to my ear.

"You're jealous, aren't you baby?"

⚠️Slightly nsfw⚠️

I start flushing as he nibbles on my ear. He begins to kiss me down my neck. Then he leaves his mark on my neck.

"Meep! Dude! Stop it! I don't want the whole world to see a Hickey on me."

"Sorry I want everyone to see how much I love you Rich."

He bites his lip and smirks at me. Then he stops and gives me a look that says 'I'm sorry. If you want me to stop I will.' I give him a reasuring smile so he will continue.

He sticks one hand under my shirt and touches my pecks. He uses his other hand to keep a grip on my hair. By this point, we are on the couch. He grabs my waist and puts a hand on my covered crotch.

"You wanna go all the way baby?"

He says this with a smirk. I hate to let him down but...

"I'm not ready baby. I'm sorry."

"That's okay babe. Let's try to get rid of the massive boner you have right now."

I blush into Oblivion and we get up to fix my situation.

⚠️Warning End⚠️

~time-skip~

"God I love you baby."

Mikey says this with still lustful eyes.

"I love you too hun. Sorry for kinda being a tease..."

"Baby, it's okay to say no. Whatever makes you comfortable, I'm okay with."

"Thanks Mike. I love you."

"Love you more."

He kisses my forehead and we blissfully fall asleep.

Hi guys! I'm not dead! Sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try to be better.   
I can't believe we are at 9k! That's fucking crazy! I love all of you so much!!!  
I hope yall liked this. Idk if I'll ever write full-on smut but we will see ;)  
Leave suggestions in the comments.  
Bye!!!!!!❤️


	18. Chapter 18

(Michael's POV)

I wake up to see Rich laying on my chest. I examine Rich's cute sleeping face. He looks so fucking adorable. He has a tiny smile. His eyelashes are super long. He looks vulnerable as he sleeps. I want to protect him forever. I smile as I see his eyes start to flutter open.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning babe." Rich replys. "So I was thinking, should I get glasses again? Contacts are so annoying, but also I don't look good in glasses."

"Sure you do! I remember when you had glasses. You were a cutie even back then."

He blushes.

"Shut up I looked awful."

"No you didn't! You wore glasses until sophomore year right?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe you remember me from Freshman year. No one notested me then."

"Of course I do! That's when we first met!"

I start thinking about when I first met Rich.

~flashback boiz~

I walk through the halls with Jeremy. He's been ranting about how terrified he is of this new school year. Instead of listening, I've been studying every inch of his beautiful face.

It wasn't that long ago since I realised I'm gay for my best friend. God, his so damn cute. I've counted how many freckles he has on his face multiple times. 136. I'm totally not crazy...

"Michael? Hello? Michael?"

"Oh, yeah? Sorry, I zoned out."

" I was asking if you wanted to sign up for the school play. I want to do it but I sure as hell won't do it alone."

"Hell no. I can't sing or act for shit."

"Yes you can don't lie! I've heard you singing Marley in the shower."

" Dude don't lie. I suck." I turn away to hide the blush on my face. "Jer, you're on your own for this one."

"Just... think about it okay? I gotta go to class. I'll see you later."

He walks off and I am lost in thought.  
Then bam.

"Oh my God are you okay I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention."

I look down to see a small, carimel haired boy with pale skin, freckles, and large silver circle glasses. His chocolate brown eyes are frantically scanning the floor, not looking at me once, grabbing his binders and papers off the floor. I crouch down and pick up a binder and hold it under one arm. I hold out my hand to the boy.

"Here. Let me help you up."

He finally looks up at me. He pushes his glasses up and looks at my hand. He slowly grabs it without saying a word the whole time.

"Are you alright?" I say.

He nods and gets up off the floor. I start wondering why he won't talk.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be an asshole, but can you talk? Like are you physically able to?"

He nods again.

"Oh ok. Well then, why won't you?"

He looks down, kind of in a ashamed way.

"Hey, if you don't want to talk you don't have to. I'm not forcing you."

He gives me a week smile.

"Hey are you a freshman?"

He nods.

"Awesome! Me too! What classroom are you going to?"

He puts up 3 fingers, then 2, then 4.

"324? Me too! Guess we're in homeroom together."

He smiles at me and puts his hand out. I give him a confused look. He has an awkward face on. He points at me and I look down at my chest. I realize I'm still holding one of his binders.

"Oh right. Here." I hand it back to him. "Do you need help holding all of that?"

He shakes his head.

"Alright if you're sure."

I put my hands up in fake defeat and then I start to tickle him. He lets out the cutest giggle as his grip on his stuff loosens. I quickly snatch his stuff.

"Come on. I'll walk you to homeroom."

He smiles and mouths 'thank you' to me.

"No problem. Oh I forgot! I'm Michael! What's your name?"

"...Rich."

He looks down and smiles as he says it. I swear his blushing too. We start walking to homeroom, side by side.

~flashback over~

"I think you'll rock glasses babe."

He smiles at me. God how he's changed. He's so different, yet his still as cute as the day I met him.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi I'm not dead! I've been working out fic ideas with trulylopin22 and I've been doing summer and school shit.

Also WARNING

this ain't the happy wedding chapter you wanted

at least not yet ;)

So welcome back to this trainwreck of a fanfic.

(Rich's POV)

Oh god oh god oh god oh god  
Me and Michael have started planning a wedding.  
Holy shit.  
I can't believe I'm gonna marry the man of my dreams.

"Rich! Babe? Come here!"

I walk downstairs and into our living room. It's pretty big with big windows. It's nice.

"I can't stop thinking about planning! Where should we do it? Ooh, Hawaii!" Mikey says this as we try to choose.

"A little far don't you think?"

"Florida! No New York! No Jamaica!"

"Mikey, calm down. We can only choose one place babe."

"How about we stick to our roots. Ooh we could do it on a beach in Jersey! Near Middleborough!"

"That sounds great Mikey."

*ring*

"Shit hold on I'll get the phone."

I walk off and go to the phone. I don't recall the number but I answer anyway.

"Hey Richie."

I stop in my tracks. No no no. Not him. Anyone but him.

"How's my boy doing?"

I can hear the smirk in his voice. Why now? Everything seemed to be okay without him.

"Answer me boy."

"I'm doing just fine without you Dad."

"It's sir remember?"

"Sure Dad. Why the fuck are you calling me?"

"ITS SIR! And because of you, I was in prison for 5 fucking years! Once you left and hid, someone reported me. I wasn't allowed to do calls from there. Richie you had someone report me didn't you? The friend you stayed with that day? WHO IS HE?!"

"Dad stop! I won't let you hurt him."

⚠️warning: mega bad/awful words, homophobia, slight gore⚠️

(Michael's POV)

"Rich are you almost done-"

"Dad stop! I won't let you hurt him."

Oh fuck. I run up to Rich and see him tearing up. I take the phone from his hand.

"No, stop!" Rich yells but I ignore him. I need to give this fucker a piece of my mind.

"Listen here bitch! You don't EVER contact this number again! You hurt Rich so much. You made him go through so much pain. I won't let that start again! Leave us alone or I will personally rip every organ out of your body."

I put the phone on speakerphone and put it on the table.

"Who the fuck are you? Are you the cunt who ratted me out to the police?! Give the phone back to my son NOW!"

"I'm NOT your son! I'll NEVER be like you!"  
Rich says this and sobs into my chest. I hold him tight to me.

"Richard! I'm gonna find you. I will. And I'll find the fag (Sorry ahhh) who ruined my life! I'll kill you both! Richard do you hear me?! COME HOME OR YOU AND YOUR SNITCH FRIEND ARE DEAD!"

"STOP IT! Please. Please don't hurt him. I'll do anything just don't hurt him."

My eyes widen as I hear this. No! No he can't do this!

"Rich stop! I won't let you do this. I'm not letting him hurt you again."

"I'll be fine. I'm used to it remember? I'm not letting him touch you. Ever."

"NO. Babe, no! Please, please don't go. We can fix it."

"DID HE JUST CALL YOU BABE?! SO YOUR STILL A FAG EH RICH?!"

"Dad I'm Bi I've told you this, not like you'd care."

"And I told you I'm not letting my son be A FAGGOT!"

"I'M NOT YOUR SON!" He holds me closer. I never want to let him go.

"YOU AND YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND ARE DEAD MOTHERFUCKERS YOU HEAR ME!"

I feel Rich shaking. I hear his sobs. I see his terrified eyes. I have to protect him.

"I won't let you anywhere near Rich. I admit, I was the one who reported you. Okay?! But he DIDN'T EVEN KNOW! ITS NOT HIS FAULT ITS MINE!"

Rich's eyes widen in horror.

"NO! MIKEY STOP! STOP IT! DON'T TRY TO PROTECT ME! PLEASE! HE'LL KILL YOU! I can't let him hurt you... you're all I have."

Can you tell I'm in an angsty mood?  
I know I've been gone forever and I'm so sorry about that. Soon there will be a cute chapter but for now, SADNESS AND TERROR AND DRAMA MOTHERFUCKERS.   
So on that note, have a nice day and take care of yourself. I love you all and thanks for sticking with me :)  
Special thanks to trulylopin22 once again. I love you! ❤️   
Bye guys, gals, and non-binary pals!


	20. Chapter 20

⚠️Warning: Homophobia, crude words/ slurs, dark thoughts/actions, family issues, beatings⚠️

Please read at your own risk. I want you all to stay safe. :)

(Michael's POV)

"You're all I have.."

My heart sinks to the floor as Rich says this. I want this to stop. I want his Dad to fuck off! I wish he'd leave my baby alone.

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY? THAT FAG IS NOTHING TO YOU. YOU HAVE ME YOU UNGRATEFUL SHITHEAD! I'M YOUR FATHER FOR FUCK SAKE!"

At this point, Rich is sobbing, shaking like crazy, and holding on to me like I'm the only thing that's keeping him alive. I feel awful about this whole thing. Rich shouldn't hav to deal with this asshole. No one should.

"Listen to me Mr, you don't come near my baby you hear me?! Stay away from him. Or fade my fucking wrath. Need I remind you I'm the person you got you stuck in jail for 5 years.

"YOUR BABY? HES MY FUCKING BABY AND HE SHOULD KNOW THAT. YOU DONT SPEAK FOR MY SON!"

"I'm only talking for him because he's to terrified of you to speak!"

"Then he can STEP HIS BALLS UP! Richie, you belong to me. RIGHT?!"

Rich looks at me with pleading eyes.

"RICHARD!"

"You know what?! Fine! You said you'd do anything to keep your stupid boyfriend safe right? You come home and be my boy toy again! THATS THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN SAVE HIM! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

My eyes open as far as humanly possible. Boy toy?! Rich never told me about this shit! I'm talking on the phone with a fucking dead man. A motherfucking pedophile who HURT MY BABY!

Rich pulls his body off of me with a jerk. He gets up and runs down the hall.

"RICH! Baby come back!"

Then it hits me. The easiest way to get more time so I can get this horrible, disgusting man out of Rich's life.

I hang up on him...

I run down the hall and call out for Rich.

"Rich where are you? It's just me baby. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Then I see the bathroom door is closed. And locked.

"Rich honey please open the door I wanna help. Please, it just me, Michael. Can you hear me?"

After the longest minute of my life, I hear the lock click. I quickly open the door.

Rich is sitting in the corner of the room in a ball, hugging his knees. Tears are running down him face and onto his legs. He is visibly shaking and hiding his face from me.

"Oh baby. What the fuck did he do to you?"

Rich is silent besides the sound of his choked sobs.

I sit down next to him and go to hug him. Then I stop.

"Canh I touch you?"

Rich nods.

I bring Rich's small, petrified body into my arms.

"...Is he gone?"

"Yeah baby. Yeah he's gone. I hung up on him. It's just us I promise."

"Mika you can't just do that! He'll track the phone he'll find us he'll-"

I look Rich dead in the eyes and take the phone out of my back pocket. I immediately snap the phone in half.

"Good luck trying to find us now."

I see Rich's tiny smile. It means the world to me, that smile. And I'm not gonna lose it to some mean old man. Over my dead fucking body.

"It's all gonna be okay baby."

I hold him tight as his breathes start to return to normal.

"Mikey please stay safe for me, okay? I can't let you get hurt."

"Shh its all gonna be okay. We are both okay. And I'm gonna keep it that way."

He looks up and smiles at me, though he look broken inside. God, I hate seeing him like this.

"Rich. What did he do to you? Like the 'boy-toy' shit? I promise I won't tell a soul I just want to know so I can help you as best as I can."

"Mika I-i can't talk about this right now. I just can't. Can we go thleep?"

I decide that we can talk about it in the morning.

"Yeah baby. Let's go."

Hi guys! I'm here writing again! (At 11:00 pm) but still.

I'm too tired to keep writing rn but here's a chapter for y'all   
It will get better for my boys I promise. Love you all! Bye!


	21. Chapter 21

(Michael's POV)

I just can't sleep. Not after what happened today. I look over at Rich, who is cuddling up to me. I realize he's awake too when I see tears going down his face.

"Rich? Hey, baby?"

My talking startles Rich since he didn't know I was awake.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Don't listen to him okay? We are gonna be fine. I promise."

Just as Rich opens bis mouth to respond, we hear the doorbell ring. Rich clings on tight to me.

"Don't open the door! You hear me? Don't get out of this bed!" Rich says to me.

"Rich. I'll be fine. I doubt it's him. He doesn't know where you are right now. I'm gonna go check who it is okay?"

"Mikey please. Please. I-I'm scared."

The doorbell rings again.

"I promise, I'll be fine. Stay up here and if you hear screaming, get the fuck out of here okay? Don't worry about me."

He just silently nods at me.

I head downstairs and walk over to the door. Since we don't have a peephole, I decide to basically risk my life and open the door.

"Hello?" I say, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

Once the door is all the way open, I see a guy I've never seen before. He doesn't look old enough to be Rich's dad, but he looks a bit similar to him. He only looks about 18, maybe a bit older.

"Hi there! Rich Goranski lives here now right?" The guy says.

"Who's asking?"

"Oh, my bad!" He smiles at me.

"The name's Braydon! I'm Rich's brother."

(Rich's POV)

I hear Michael talking to someone downstairs. Luckily, no one is yelling so it must not be my Dad. But who would be showing up at 3:00 am besides my dad? I decide to go down and investigate.

I turn my head towards the frond door, while hiding behind a wall, and I see Michael talking to someone. I can't see past him to see who it it though.

"I'm Rich's brother."

...no fucking way.

"Braydon?"

I see Michael move out of the way. I see my brother, Braydon walk through my front door. He's so big what the hell! He should be 24 if I'm remembering right.

"Richie you look so big!" He runs over to me and pulls me into a hug. I hug back for a minute until my stomach drops. I pull away fast.

"You left me." I look up into his eyes and I see is smile fade.

"I know. I really wanted to take you with me when I left. I truly did."

"Then why didn't you? You know he beat the shit outta me!"

"I didn't have the money to take you. I spent it all on a single train ticket and my full college tuition, since dad wouldn't pay. I didn't have enough to by you the things you would need. I was trying to do what was best for you. I'm truly sorry Richie."

I feel myself twitch.

"P-please don't call me that. It's what He called me."

"Oh right! Sorry Rich."

I run up to him and hug him again. He quickly hugs back. I find myself sobbing in his arms. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look and see it's Mika. I shoot him a sad smile.

"I missed you Don."

"I missed you to Rich."

We pull apart.

"Still a shortie, huh Rich?"

"Shut up you still all the tall genes, asshole."

We laugh and for a minute it feels like he never left. Everything feels right. Except there is someone missing.

"Braydon have you talked with Kamille?!"

"Oh yeah! She's doing great! Now she's a Freshman starting at her new school!"

"God I miss her."

"Who is Kamille?" Mikey asks.

"She's our sister."

"She's 13 but she skipped a grade so now she's a high schooler." Braydon adds.

"Oh ok! So how old are you Braydon?"

"I'm 24. So you two live together. Are you dating?"

"Braydon!" I start to blush.

"Engaged" Mika says.

"WHAT?! Oh my god my baby brother's engaged! Congratulations you two!" He runs over and messes up my hair.

"Sorry for not getting in contact until now. I had school stuff and ten after that, I had a boyfriend to tend to. Also I've been housing Kamille since I got money."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you've kept Kamille safe. Where is she now?"

"Asleep at home with Jay. That's my boyfriend by the way."

I nod.

"Life didn't get worse after I left, did it?"

"It got way worse. But I don't wanna talk about that."

"I'm so so sorry." I look up at him and see tears forming.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"How did you escape dad?"

"Well, him." I point to Michael.

"He got me out of there. He found out about dad since I accidentally mentioned it. He let me move in with his moms and that was that."

He turns to Michael.

"Thank you so much for keeping my brother safe."

"I'd do it anytime."

Hi people! Here's a chapter! Do you like my Ocs? Im gonna do flashbacks and add Kamille more.

Like I said up top, please don't repost or use my art and/or OCs without asking me and getting an answer. Please don't post it anywhere without asking and tagging me. Thank u. Bye guys!


	22. Chapter 22

Big old motherfucking warning! ⚠️rape, abuse, panic attacks, homophobia, incest rape⚠️

(Michael's POV)

After talking a bit with Braydon, Rich asked if he was going to stay the night. He said yes so Rich showed him to the quest room. Now is the perfect time to question Rich.

Rich enters our room and sits next to me on the bed.

"Hun?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"Can we please talk about the other day? I wanna make sure you're okay."

"U-um y-yeah I guess."

I rap my arms around his waste.

"What did he mean by 'boy-toy'?"

I see Rich bite his lip. His breaths become a bit faster. I start to rub his back. I give him time to think.

"He... he raped me, Michael."

I tear up and hug him close to me.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry baby! He's never going anywhere near you again, I'm promise!"

Rich sobs as I hold him.

"Shh it's gonna be okay."

Then I stop.

"Wait, I thought he was homophobic?"

"He is. He's afraid of what he is. He's not straight. I think he's secretly Bi or something."

"Oh. I can't believe that asshole hurt you in so many ways! God I hate him!"

I hold Rich tighter as he's breathing starts to go back to normal.

"I'm so glad I have you, Mika."

Then the bedroom door opens.

"Rich? Why didn't you tell me!" Braydon says with a worried expression.

"What?"

"He- he raped you Rich. You never told me. I could've helped!"

"Why were you listening in on us?! It's none of your business!" Rich says.

"Rich I am your brother! Of course it's my business!"

"You knew he beat me and you didn't do anything about that!"

"I protected you Rich! I bandaged your wounds!"

"You left me!" Rich yells. "He only started raping me after you left!"

Braydon paled.

"No. No that- that can't be right. Oh god. I-I'm so sorry. Rich it's all my fault! I should've saved up money to take you with me!"

I see tears going down Braydon's face. Rich must have seen it to because he lets go of me and walks up to his brother.

"Stop. Please don't blame yourself. I'm sorry. Come here."

The two boys hug.

"He hasn't contacted you, has he?" Braydon asks.

"Well, yeah. He contacted me yesterday."

"Does he know where you are?!"

"I think so."

"Come to my place! You can hang out there for a few days and you can see Kamille!"

"But what about Michael?"

"He can come too! What do ya say?"

Rich looks over to me for my answer.

"Yeah! Let's do it! I wanna meet your sister."

"Okay let's go then!"

Rich, Braydon and I start packing some stuff to bring with us.

We all pack our stuff into Braydon's car.

"It's about a 2 hour drive so we need some jams." Braydon says as we get in the car, him driving, and Rich and I in the back.

"Bob Marley!"  
"Britney Spears!" Rich yelled.  
"NSP!" (If I know what this is, you're amazing) Braydon said.

"Okay fuck it. Lets make a playlist before we go." (Should I make a playlist for y'all?)

After we made a 3-ish hour long playlist, we drove off.

~time-skip cause I'd rather not type out a car ride~

After 3 hours of scream-singing to our weird ass playlist, we arrive at a house. There's a beautiful garden and a nice yard outside the front of the house. There's a small porch with some chairs.

As "Dinosaur Lazer Fight" by NSP ends, we get out of the car and up to the door.

"Ready to see Kamille again?"

"Hell yeah!"

Braydon walks in first, followed by Rich, then me.

"Kamille! I'm home! And I have a surprise! Come down here!" Braydon yells.

(Rich's POV)

I hear the thumping of the stairs as someone walks down them. I see Kamille turn the corner and walk into the room.

"Oh my God Rich!"

She runs up to me and gives me a hug. I hold her close to me.

"I missed you Kam!"

"I missed you too knucklehead!" We pull apart.

"Goddamnit!" I yell.

"What's wrong Rich?" Mikey says.

"She's taller than me!" We all burst into laughter.

"Ha ha! Guess I'm your big sister now!" She says and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Fuck you Kam."

"God I feel like I missed so much of your life Rich!" Braydon says.

"Yup let's just say shit went down."

"So who's this?" Kamille says, looking at Mikey.

"Oh right! Kamille, this is Michael, my fiancé."

"Hello! Nice to meet you." Mikey says.

"Hi!"

After chatting for hours, we decide it's time to sleep. Braydon shows me and Michael to a guest room. We all say goodnight and head to our beds.

I lay down next to Michael.

"See Rich? Everything's gonna be okay."

I smile back.

We cuddle for about half an hour before we fall asleep in each other's arms.

Please read!!!

Hi guys!! So I have stuff to share with y'all! First of all, we reached 11k! That's crazy! All of you guys have been so damn kind and I wanna say thank you!❤️

Also, I wanna thank PinkberrySlushie for making fan art of Braydon! I'm so thankful! You have amazing talent! Go follow her!

Also, I wanna thank PinkberrySlushie for making fan art of Braydon! I'm so thankful! You have amazing talent! Go follow her!

I can't believe that you took time to make fan art for me!! I love it and I love you!! Thanks again!   
I can't believe that you took time to make fan art for me!! I love it and I love you!! Thanks again!

To anyone who wants to send art of Braydon or Kamille, please tag me and DM me about it so I can look! Thanks for being awesome! And once again, don't steal any of my art or the art that I get sent! Please be respectful.   
Ily!!! Bye!


	23. Playlist

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3SsUg9bXCn1rQmvJkYWfTL 

It's here!

The Official I Think I Love Him car ride playlist!

Songs 1-20 are Rich's Picks

Songs 21-40 are Michael's Picks

Songs 41-60 are Braydon's Picks

 

So 20 songs per character! Please check this out and follow my Rich and Michael spotify :)

Hope you like the songs I picked. Ily all! Have a great day!


End file.
